Void Relic
}} Void Relics are Orokin objects that can be opened to reveal valuable treasure enclosed within by completing Void Fissure missions. They are the principal means of acquiring Prime and Forma Blueprints. VoidProjectionsIronD.png|''Lith'' VoidProjectionsBronzeD.png|''Meso'' VoidProjectionsSilverD.png|''Neo'' VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Axi'' Acquisition Void Relics are received as rewards in missions — primarily endless missions (although some non-endless missions, such as Spy, have a chance of rewarding a Void Relic upon completion). Endless Void Fissure missions grant pre-refined relics of ascending rarity for every fifth rotation reward (e.g. an Exceptional relic at 25 minutes of Fissure Survival, a Flawless relic at 50 minutes, and Radiant relics at 75, 100, and so on). Elite Sanctuary Onslaught rewards relics pre-refined to Radiant. Packs of 3 Void Relics can be acquired from Syndicates for standing, or from the Market. Void Relics can be traded between players. All existing Void Keys were converted into Void Relics or deleted at the launch of , which included the rework of Prime part acquisition that introduced Void Relics to the game. Use One Void Relic at a time per player can be equipped for use in a Void Fissure mission, with a Void Relic selection screen appearing upon selecting a Void Fissure mission that allows a player to choose the desired Void Relic before starting. Clicking on "Accept" when the fissure mission vote is started, will bring up the relic selection menu which will allow you to select a single relic for said mission. In endless missions, relics can be selected once for each rotation. This relic selection menu will offer exclusively relics of the era that matches the selected mission (example being, Lith relics for Lith era missions), and it will not allow refinement within it, so in order to refine relics, do so before accepting the mission vote. Like Alerts, if the mission node where the Void Fissure is located has not been unlocked (completing the mission at least once), players will not be able to enter the mission and thus will not be prompted to equip a Void Relic. If the mission is completed after cracking the Void Relic, followed by a successful extraction, each of the players' equipped relics will display one of the potential rewards from their relic's rewards table, with each player's reward being independent of their teammate's rewards depending on their equipped relic and drop chance. All players with a relic equipped can then choose which of the up to four rewards on offer they want to keep — either the one from their own relic or one from those of the other players. After the rewards are chosen, the relics equipped by all players are consumed. Relics that are not opened during the mission are not consumed. Refinement When a Void Relic is successfully opened, exactly one of the six items in the relic is offered as a reward. Each item's chance of being chosen is represented as a blue bar in the Void Relic Refinement screen — the bar is not proportional to the item's probability of being chosen, but it does correctly rank items by probability and show decreases (for common items) and increases (for uncommon and rare items) as the player previews higher tiers of relic refinement. To perform refinement themselves, players must complete the Mars Junction mission on Earth and install the Void Relic Segment they receive in their Orbiter. They must then collect 10 Reactants in Void Fissure missions, which will coincide with a reward of Void Traces. With Void Traces, players can use the Orbiter's refinement function to upgrade a single relic from "Intact" to "Exceptional" (25 traces), "Flawless" (50 traces), or "Radiant" (100 traces). With each refinement tier, the chance for obtaining rarer items in the refined relic's reward table is raised while the more common ones' chance is lowered. After refinement, the newly refined relic will be separated from the stack of Intact relics. Only Intact relics can be refined; Exceptional or Flawless relics cannot be further refined to Flawless or Radiant. VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Intact'' (Default) VoidProjectionsIronA.png|''Exceptional'' (25 traces) VoidProjectionsIronB.png|''Flawless'' (50 traces) VoidProjectionsIronC.png|''Radiant'' (100 traces) Drop chances Items within the same rarity have the same chance of being dropped from a relic. According to user datamining, refinement affects drop chances as follows, with the number in parentheses representing the chance of getting each specific item of that rarity: A group of 4 players with relics of the same refinement level has the following chances to obtain a rare item: Most players' relics, especially in public missions, will be either Radiant (from Elite Sanctuary Onslaught or self-refinement, best for finding specific uncommon or rare items) or, more likely, Intact (from almost every other source, best for ducat farming). This variant of the above table gives drop chances for most real squads. "Expected" refers to expected value; 4-player groups opening very large numbers of relics can expect to receive a rare item for each of this many relics used. "90%" refers to confidence; a 4-player group looking for one rare item has a 90% chance to find it without using more than this many relics (but they might use fewer). A group of four players with Radiant relics has a 5.23% chance to receive two or more rare items; however, each player can keep only one. Using one relic at a time removes this possibility and may be worthwhile for getting the most out of rare or vaulted relics, but it does increase the expected number of runs required to find the item. The rarity of a relic drop is indicated by the text color of its name: '''bronze' (common), silver (uncommon) or gold (rare).'' Ducat farming Orokin Ducats are the currency required by Baro Ki'Teer for his unique items, and the only way to get ducats is by opening Void Relics for Prime items and selling the Prime items for ducats at the Relay consoles. Assuming that all relic drops can and will be traded for ducats (i.e. no Forma and no items worth keeping), that no relic drops are valued inconsistently with their rarity (15 ducats for common items, 45 for uncommon, and 100 for rare), and that in multi-player teams the rarest reward choice is always chosen, the expected number of ducats to be earned per relic is as follows: As shown, both refining relics and teaming up with other players vastly improve ducat rewards. Playing in a team is free, but gathering traces to refine relics may be a less efficient use of time than simply opening more Intact relics if all you want is ducats. Sale and trading The Void Relics cannot be sold, but can be traded among players. In addition, the Prime components that are awarded from them have several uses: * They can be used to craft the respective equipment in the Foundry. * They can be traded for Platinum or other items to other players. * They can be traded for Orokin Ducats in a relay List of Void Relics and drop sites Relics are divided into four tiers, said to correspond to the eras of the Orokin empire. In ascending order of value, they are Lith, Meso, Neo and Axi. Each tier encompasses several types of relic, and each type has its own rewards table, comprising Forma blueprints, as well as Prime components and blueprints. By mission= |-|By relic= By relic= |-|By Rarity= |-|By rewards= See Void_Relic/ByRewards |-|By rewards (simple table)= Vaulted Relics Vaulted relics are relics that contain vaulted items. When items are vaulted, all relics containing parts of these items are removed from drop tables while remaining in inventories. There are currently 136 vaulted relics. This list was last updated September 30th, 2018. Baro Ki'Teer will occasionally sell relics containing exclusive (e.g. Aklex Prime) or otherwise vaulted items. Though these relics are not "vaulted" in the usual sense, Baro's stock changes every time he appears such that any given one of his items may be unavailable for months at a time. There have been 3 relics brought by Baro Ki'Teer. This list was last updated March 9th, 2018 Relic Corruption Upon opening a relic after collecting 10 reactant, your Warframe will experience a surge of void energy in the form of energy corruption. This corruption can be one of multiple possible buffs, lasting a set duration. The timer for the active duration of the buff is listed in the upper right corner next to your health bar. The corruption effects are one of the following: * Your primary or secondary weapon no longer consumes ammo upon firing. * The cost of Melee Channeling is reduced to 1 energy per hit. * Your Warframe's Ability Strength and Ability Range are doubled. Notes *The letter a relic is assigned is determined by the first letter of the relic's rare reward, with a few exceptions. Patch History *Fixed Relic refinement sort by name being inconsistent, and list issue creating a visual copy of a Relic in the grid. *Codex Relic search now also searches Relic contents. *Updated the Relic Pack opening UI to display possible rewards from each Relic. *Fixed Clients not being able to select a Relic or accept the mission if the Host selects a new Fissure mission while the Client is on the loading screen. *The Neo N7 Relic has been introduced into the mix to fix Nekros Prime Systems Blueprint being accidentally vaulted, and the Meso S6 Relic has also been introduced to fix Spira Prime Blade being accidentally vaulted. *Fixed accidental vaulting of certain Primes and updated affected Relics with the correct Prime Parts. *Fixed Void Relics becoming unequipped if the game attempted to join an existing squad, but then failed due to those squads filling up. *Fixed being unable to select a Relic in an Endless Fissure mission if a Relic was not brought in the mission from the start. *Fixed issues with your currently selected Relic not properly displaying in squads. *Fixed a per-frame spot-load hitch in the lobby after a teammate had selected a Relic. *Fixed a case where the Void Relic picker wouldn't appear for players after a mission vote was cancelled. *Fixed markers and names appearing in front of the Void Relic selection screen instead of behind during an Endless Void Fissure mission. *Fixed Relic reward screen in Endless Fissure missions not updating after each round with the most recent Relic picked by each Squad member. *Fixed Reactant count not resetting in endless Void Fissure missions when selecting a Relic after having none. *Fixed being unable to pick a Relic for the next Endless Void Fissure round if a Host migration occurs during the Reward Selection screen. *Fixed a Vaulted Relic being rewarded as Daily Tribute. *Void Fissures will not appear until a player obtains their first Relic. *Fixed the Relic Selection screen repeating If you have an AFK player in your squad and you click the "Start Timer" button in a Fissure mission. *Fixed a script error that could occur if you selected a Relic before the Relic list finished loading during a endless Fissure mission. *The Relic Reward selection screen now displays your ‘Owned’ count per Relic. ;Changes: *Your Equipped Relic information will now be shown in the Squad info dropdown box (where Equipped Dragon keys appears). ;Fixes: *Fixed Relics not being consumed for Clients who disconnect on the Fissure reward selection screen. *Fixed a migration at End of Mission causing Relic reward options to reroll. *Fixed Relic selection ‘Play Without’ and ‘Exit’ buttons hiding behind the screen if a previous mission was played. *Fixed the Relic reward screen rolling twice if the last player touches Extraction and then proceeds to fall off of the end of the map. *Fixed the Relic selection screen appearing when you select a non-fissure mission type on a node that has a fissure available. *Fixed controllers not working with the Relic manager and enhancer. *Fixed Saryn Prime Systems Blueprint and Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. *Fixed the missing Nova Prime Neuroptics Blueprint, and added to a Relic reward table. *Fixed an issue where the Void Relic screen was unusable on controllers. ;Script Information: :We've run a script for those affected by Void Key to Relics. See this PSA thread for more information. ;Changes: *Vaulted Relics will now appear in the Codex (ie: Relics that are not currently in circulation that you may own). *The Codex section for Relics and Arcanes will now show items you've discovered but don't own (like Mods do so you can see the drop sources to farm some more). ;Fixes: *Fixed extra Codex entries for the refined versions of the AXI V3 Relic. ;Additions: *Relics & Arcanes now appear in the Codex in their own section, which reveal drop locations for Relics and Arcanes! ;Fixes: *Fixed the first tab always being selected after upgrading a Relic, should now stay on the current tab, and select the upgraded Relic. *Buffed mission rewards for Mot (Level 40-45 Void Survival); it will now yield a richer mix of Axi Era (Tier 4) Relics... similar to high-level Dark Sector missions. ;Changes: *The Void Fissure sealing process will be aborted should no players in the squad have a Relic equipped, i.e leaving while only having one equipped Relic will close it out. ;Fixes: *Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. *Fixed a typo in Meso N2 Relic names. *Corrected the type of Dual Kama awarded in the Neo V1 Relic. Should have been a Prime Blueprint. *Fixed a title issue in the Void Relic selection screen. *Relics introduced. }} Media WARFRAME - RNG Analysis Void Relics WARFRAME - RNG Analysis Void Relics (Part 2) Further reading * VoiD_Glitch, WARFRAME - Rarity Weights and "Random" Number Generation. de:Void Relikt es:Reliquias del Vacío fr:Reliques du Néant it:Reliquia Void zh:虛空遺物 Category:Relic Category:Mechanics Category:Update 19 Category:Orokin